


Mais Nurse

by YGOFTW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Kissing, Nurseshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of battle city are coming to a close but with mai still in the shadow realm someone has to look after her enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais Nurse

The battle city tournament was not yet over Mai had just gone up against Marik she played well even took control of the winged dragon of ra but her efforts were in vein as she eventually lost and was sent to the shadow realm by the evil Egyptian. Mai was most likely in a coma and someone had to look after her until her mind returned from the shadow realm or purple realm serenity wheeler joey's sister had always looked up to Mai because she was a strong woman a great duellist and almost a mentor a role model for the young girl so she felt obligated to look after the harpie duellist until she was back to normal.

Serenity had looked after Mai for a few days now everyday checking on the harpie duellist hoping she would wake up. Joey's younger sister just watched Mai hour after hour day after day serenity was their for the woman who gave her courage and helped her through the hardships she had experienced it was joey and Mai who gave her a reason to live a reason to keep on fighting no matter what.

The once blind girl could not see herself being able to forget about Mai she was just too important to her the concept of Mai not ever recovering was too much for her to bear just the thought had tears running down her cheek. Serenity collapsed to her knees gripping mais hand quietly crying as she layed a delicate kiss into the blondes hand witch she was still tightly holding this was just all too much for her to take in she didn't ask for this she didn't want this but serenity was strong and was going to stay by mais side till she got better.

As the night went on serenity made herself a hot chocolate and made one for Mai in case she woke. Serenity was hopeful that Mai would eventually be released from where evil Marik had sent her tho after another few minutes serenity was finally starting to lose faith as she took a SIP of her hot beverage Mai suddenly awoke and caused serenity to freak spilling the hot chocolate on her stomach and lower legs luckily the drink was cold enough to not seriously burn her legs.

Are you ok serenity asked Mai with a concerned look on her face not unlike the stare of a loving mother. Yeah I'm ok but my legs are hot as hell moaned the hazel haired girl here let me help Mai quietly spoke as she unbuttoned serenity Jean shorts revealing the teens red legs and cute blue and white panties thus causing serenity to blush embarrasinly red and that did not go un noticed by the blonde who smirked then gestured the younger girl to take a seat on the bed.

Once serenity sat down she released a quick moan of pain as her legs were still stinging from spilling her hot chocolate on herself here let me help again Mai laughed as she innocently spread serenitys legs and lightly rubbing and massaging her pain away this action did not help serenitys blush go away if anything made it more red.  
So I guess yugi beat Marik then the teen added to take away the sexual tension or at least on her end. Yeah good old yugi came through again but is he cheating by having someone else duel for him then take the credit giggled the blonde who knows breathed serenity obviously getting turned on by having her legs massaged by her mentor.

So how are your legs Mai asked sounding concerned and caring they they are still Hhh hh hhhh hot finished Mai catching serenitys gaze as their eyes locked. by this point serenity was rapidly becoming aroused and was struggling to contain it also keeping it a secret was becoming more difficult and was making the younger duellist nervous but was relieved when Mai changed the subject so how long was I out also who looked after me and why am I in different clothes when I faced Marik I was my mini skirt and vest is well as jacket the blonde curiously spoke with a hint of anger and confusion.

I looked after you while you were out of it I also nursed you waiting by your side holding your hand for days worried about you serenity shouted clearly upset and angered by almost losing her dear friend. Mai was surprised by how much serenity deeply cared for her and was taken back by how much she had done for her even in just a at most couple of weeks. Mai just sat their in silence as serenity was still bright red and slightly angry is well as her eyes watering.

You did all that for me why spat Mai I don't know dummy maybe because I care about you and because were good friends and because you have fucking been there for me and I fucking love you.

Their was a awkward silence as serenity was stunned by what she even just said and made Mai just as shocked as joey's sister was. The seconds felt like hours all serenity could hear was her rapid heart beat and it all came full circle to her as she finally realised that she indeed did love Mai.

The silence was finally broken by the blonde cooed me two catching her friends younger sister off guard pressing her lips to serenitys lightly kissing the teen as Mai held serenitys chin she slipped her tongue passed the younger girls lips causing serenity to finally Finally respond to their passionate embrace as she sucked on the blondes tongue grabbing her lovers hair forcing her tongue down mais mouth while tangling their lips together and eventually broke the kiss to breath as serenity rested her head against mais both woman flushed is well as slightly panting the blonde then rested her hand against her lovers leg causing joey's sister to yelp from sudden pain Mai removed her hand speaking sorry does it hurt still looks hot not nearly as hot as you added serenity causing both woman to chuckle.

Mai then noticed something that caught her attention then precoded to lower herself between serenitys legs causing the her to become nervous. Your panties are soaked looks like you have been wet for a while now did I have something to do with that seductively asked Mai no quickly responded the lying girl she exchanged a stare with the blonde and giggled yes I thought you was enjoying my company a little too much laughed the harpie duellist lightly tugging at serenitys wet panties pushing them aside to get a look at the teens pussy witch was glistening from the pussy juice leaking from the young girls sensitive cunt.

Oh my my arnt you wet spat the older woman who was still teasing the teen who had nursed her. Mai then spread serenitys folds and precoded to lap at the wet pussy on her lips with each lick serenity let out a moan of extreme pleasure surprised by how good mais tongue felt on her pussy Ahhgg Mai yes like that aggggh Mai that feels so fucking good screamed serenity. The blonde was in heaven licking serenitys pussy dry sucking on her cunt rubbing her slit Mai then shoved her slender index finger into her lover and then another while finger fucking her the harpie duellist continued licking and feasting on the younger girls core still rapidly finger fucking her it was a good thing no one was within ear shot because serenity was screaming loudly moaning as she gripped mais hair lightly tugging at it and as Mai kept up the speed serenity was close panting loudly her chest heaving and she was coming to the edge her back arched as serenity screamed out as she finally came her wet juices ran down mais face.

Serenity pulled Mai into another steamy kiss this time the younger girl was more rough tugging at her lovers blonde hair. The younger duellist was hungrily making out with the woman she loved enjoying the sweet taste of her own juices being swapped around each of their mouths Mai took control and got between serenity legs erotically grinding their cunts as their kiss deepened Mai was becoming more and more desperate to get her wet cunt pleased by the girl she was currently swapping saliva and pussy juice with in a battle of dominance Mai eventually won lightly biting her lovers bottom lip.

Wait wait breathed serenity almost breathlessly after their romantic kiss arnt we going to get caught? worried the hazel haired girl. I don't give a fuck if we did get caught we are fucking till I want to stop got it hun Mai breathed with a hint of anger needing to release that's fine with me giggled the cheerful girl as she undid her blue bra releasing her pretty perky c cup breasts catching mais gaze the blonde licked her lips and pulled serenity on top of her with the girls breasts dangling on top of the harpie duellist face roughly Mai sucked on each nipple playing with each one teasing serenity squeezing them as Mai took the younger girls right breast into her mouth gripping her lovers breast with her mouth and sucked until Mai did the same too the other breast while leaving a trail of saliva on the tits the blonde was hungrily sucking. While Mai was distracted by serenitys perky tits the hazel haired girl undid mais bra clasp releasing the older girls tits witch jiggled as they were released from the tight padded white bra. 

Mai was surprised when serenity was now the one sucking tits as she was just doing to her lovers breasts joey's sister pinched nibbled and sucked mais massive chest. The young duellist was lost in the world of mais cleavage placing her hands on the busty blondes tits squeezing them together and shoving her flushed face between them while playing with mais erect nipples and eventually came up for air.

The room was quiet apart from the sound of serenitys lips sucking and releasing the blondes breasts making a slurping noise as the younger girl finally released mais nipple from her mouth leaving both woman panting. Miss Valentine took this time to grab her lovers ass roughly shaking her cheeks up and down enjoying the round ass of the girl who had nursed her.

Mai was once again surprised when serenity grabbed her left leg lifted it up and precoded to rest her wet young cunt against mais what are you doing heaved the arouses blonde Its my turn to fuck you spat serenity as she started to move her pussy back and forth with mais and with both their cunts being dripping wet both their pussys slid against each others with minimal thrusting serenitys grabbed mais  
Mais nipples painfully pinching them only adding to the pleasure the blonde felt yes aggggh just like that my naughty little nurse shouted Mai as she was being dominated by the 16 year olds thrusts keeping up the tempo while holding the harpie duellists leg elevated. The thrusts became faster as both woman were heaving groaning and screaming in only what could be described as utter pleasure as both their wet cunts met with each thrust after another both duellists were close aggggh don't fucking stop you dyke keep fucking my cunt lustfully spat the busty lover of the once submissive girl yeah I'm your dyke all right the dyke who is fucking your pussy bitch moaned the girl on top after another 10 seconds of pussy tribbing both woman screamed as they reached their long awaited orgasms.

They both layed there panting trying to reclaim their breath as there pussy juices merged together they shared one last slow kiss before passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
